Determining mobile device location based on signals transmitted by a mobile device and received by fixed devices such as Access Points, is an approach used in some systems for determining the location of mobile devices. Unfortunately, given the spacing of Access Points, this approach is somewhat limited with the resolution and/or accuracy of mobile device location information which can be determined. For some services and/or applications location information down to one or a few meters is desired. Such information may be difficult or impossible to determine solely from the measurement of signals received at access points.
A network device may determine the position of a mobile device by measuring physical characteristics of signals transmitted by the mobile device and received by a set of access points, and using the measurements of the signals from the access points to determine the location of the mobile device. Unfortunately, if the determination of location is based simply on signal measurements made by access points, it may not be as accurate as may be desired due to the limited number of access points in a system.
It would be desirable from an accuracy standpoint, if mobile device location information could be determined from information which includes more than simply the signal measurements made by fixed devices, e.g., stationary devices at fixed locations such as access points.